I Was a Ghost
by CallMeDemon
Summary: AU: Ever heard of dying, coming back as a ghost, then getting to live again? One girl is about to tell you the story of how that came to be.
1. Prologue

I'm here to tell you a story. It's quick. Sort of. Okay, not really. And confusing. Hell, I hardly understand it, and I lived it. Well, "lived it." See, I wasn't actually alive when everything I'm about to tell you transpired. I was kind of, more of less, dead. Okay no "kind of" I was dead. Past tense. Was dead. I'm alive now…weird right? It's totally weird. Having a body again after being a ghost for so long…well it takes some getting use to. I can't even count the number of times I've run into walls forgetting that I can no longer just go through them.

I know what you're thinking, (and if you're not thinking it then clearly you don't have a brain) you don't go from being a ghost to a person, you go from a person to a ghost. That's what I thought too. I _was_ alive once though. A long time ago. I was actually born on December 20,1852. I lived eighteen years before I was killed. Long story short, my parents found a "worthy" man for me to marry and, turned out, he had a temper. Don't go feeling sorry for me, I hate that. Life for me sucked anyways. I liked girls, of course I didn't know it, it wasn't even something that anyone thought about at that time. I was never happy, and I always felt out of place.

Being murdered is not the way I would have chosen to leave the world, but then again I never really left. Imagine my surprise when I wake up after the "accident" to see my lifeless body broken in the middle of the living room floor. I can't say I was the smartest girl, I can say however that I was fairly stupid. Stupid, vapid and shallow. So after lots of screaming and frantically asking people who couldn't hear, nor see me, what happened I finally came to realize (after having walked through a door) that I was dead.

I spent a few years after that wallowing in my parents house. Haunting it without meaning to. Their lives didn't seem much different without me in it. I don't think they really cared much at all. On top of that, my fiancé, was never charged for his crime. He was a man, I was a woman, no one thought much of it. He ended up marring someone else.

So then how did I go from a ghost back to a live person? That's what I'm here to tell you but in order to answer that question I have to go back a few years, to the first day I laid eyes on _her_.

* * *

><p><strong>I sat down at my laptop to write and this is what came out. Should I continue? Review for kisses and rainbow cupcakes! <strong>


	2. Can You Hear Me?

**This goes for my other story too, "Meet the Family." I probably won't update again for a week or two. These next couple of weeks are going to be busy. So I apologize. However, I'm not _that_ sorry cause my birthdays on Monday (which is also Halloween yay!) and its gonna be a night full of craziness! **

**Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>I was born in 1852 in a rather large town. Large for that time anyways. I grew up relatively happy, I had a nice house, lots of servants, everything a girl could want actually. I spoiled, entitled, an air head. Honestly, I was a pretty lame person. It feels like it was an entirely different life, and really it was.<p>

My parents never really wanted me, they wanted a son, someone worthy of their attention. They tried for more children, but it never happened. All they got was me. They gave me whatever I wanted to shut me up, and keep me out of there way. I was always lonely, I often saw children playing but I was never allowed.

The second I was old enough they started getting me ready to marry. They were always looking for potential suitors, and I was always looking to scare those potential suitors off. I succeeded. Most men didn't want a woman who didn't care about them at all. I saw no point in men and I made sure they knew it.

On top of that, I was very dumb. I was never able to keep a thought in my head. Which men didn't seem to mind but in the end it didn't benefit me.

If my parents had cared at all they would have seen warning signs with the only man I was unable to send running. All they could think about, however, was getting me away from them. Making me someone else's problem. Lucky me.

Little did I know that, me being forced into an engagement with him, would result in a long and unbelievable journey.

One hundred thirty-five years later I found myself in a suck of a town called Lima. I'm not sure why I ended up there, it just happened.

Now is where the story really begins.

Over the years I found myself hanging around schools. Sounds creepy, I know, but I'm not some creepy creeper. I'd just never had any of that, the interaction with other kids, playing, learning. I floated around classrooms, just watching at first, then I started listening, then I starting paying attention and learning.

This is how I came to see _her. _Like I said, I ended up in Lima, Ohio. I was looking for a new place to haunt (turned out I had a knack for haunting) and, as I was going by a middle school, a young girl caught my eye.

Once again, sounds totally creeper status, I know, but she was just sitting there. Alone. As I drifted closer I realized she was crying, I wanted to make her stop. I didn't like that she was sad. Though I didn't know why. She was just another kid.

I watched the scene in front of me I saw how none of the other student acknowledge her existence. It looked like they went out of their way to avoid her.

I moved closer until I was next to the table she was sitting at. I don't know why I did what I did next, it was a pull of some sort.

I reached out, and pushed her hair away from her face. To the living, it simply looked like it was the wind. She looked around confused, like she actually felt my hand touch her skin. Her head turned in my direction, looking through me.

"Hi." I said softly even though I knew she couldn't hear me. Her head cocked, and my breath hitched. _Did she hear me? _I thought, before shaking my head in stupidity. Even so, I decided to speak again.

"Why are you sad?" I asked. She whipped her head back in my direction, face puzzled.

"Can you hear me?" Her eyes widened slightly, and she abruptly stood and walked right through me. She froze momentarily before picking up her pace. I followed her, intrigued by the girl who was now mumbling to herself.

"What's wrong with me? Am I hearing voices now? God! Everyone already thinks I'm a big enough freak." She said under her breath. I decided to keep quiet, not wanted her to think she was going crazy.

I stayed with her the rest of the day, making sure she didn't go through me again of course, and watched how the others treated her, found out what she was like. By the end of they day I couldn't figure out why no one liked her. It baffled me. So I decided her house is where I'd take residence. For once, however, I wouldn't be haunting it. I wanted to be around this girl, get to know her, well as much as a ghost could.

I followed her to a good sized house in a nice neighborhood, she seemed genuinely happy to be home, a feeling I never felt when I was alive and, I admit, I envied her slightly.

"Mom!" She called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Just a minute sweetie!" Was the response. I wandered through the house, gliding through walls, getting to know the place I'd be living for a while. They didn't have an attic, which is where I usually chose to stay (I know totally unoriginal right? But some stereotypes just work) but it didn't bother me much. I figured I'd just stay in the girls room.

Now, I feel like I should make a few things clear at this point; first, she was only fourteen at this time, obviously I was eighteen. (if you want to get technical then I was one hundred forty-five) Second, I was not being a perv creepin' on some kid, I needed a house, and the way I saw it she needed some help. Third, and probably the most important, is what I looked like. Why is this the most important? It just is. I know you're probably thinking I was this translucent, misty, hovering ghost. Yeah, no. Yes, I floated, but I could walk, and I looked more like a hologram. Fact is, I looked pretty much the same as I did when I was alive. So if you're imagining some pale looking typical ghost, then you're wrong.

I sat on her bed, looking around her room. I'd be trying to figure out her name, believe it or not, it hadn't been said once yet and I wanted to know.

Just then she walked into her room and flung herself onto her bed. I moved out of the way, not wanting a repeat of earlier.

"What's your name?" I asked. She lifted her head, apparently she didn't think she'd be hearing voices again. When she didn't answer (I mean why would she? Honestly, she'd have to be crazy.) I got closer sitting by her head.

"What's your name?" I repeated.

"Is someone there?" She asked the empty room.

"In a manner of speaking." I replied. She looked around seeming scared before rubbing her ear.

"I'm going crazy. This is just great. Are people suppose to hear voices? Oh god and now I'm talking to myself!" She buried her face in her hands. I didn't want her to think she was insane, but no one had ever heard me before, ever. I couldn't let an opportunity like this pass.

"You're not crazy. Can you hear me?"

"What the hell is going on!" She mumbled angrily.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I asked loudly. Her head snapped up, eyes wide. I took this as a sign that she, in fact, heard my words, and not just some gibberish.

"I don't know how well you can hear me, but it seems you're hearing something. You're not crazy, I'm a ghost." I said continuing to speak loudly. She said nothing, her mouth just kind of hung open as she looked around to find the source of the voice.

"I'll prove it." I went to her desk and turned her computer on, then I shut her blinds and opened her closet hoping that she'd understand what was going on.

When I looked at her she was, well, scared. As any normal person would be.

"Can you hear me?" She nodded, just nodded, but it was enough. One hundred thirty-five years of being alone, and someone could hear me! I felt happy, happy! Something I hadn't felt in a very long time. I didn't know what made this girl different from everyone else, but she was, and suddenly Lima seemed like a pretty awesome place.

"You can hear me. Wow. Please don't be scared, I'm not, like gonna hurt you or anything." I said hoping she wouldn't freak out.

"I always thought ghosts existed…" She said to herself.

"What's your name?" She looked at me, well obviously she couldn't _see_ me but she looked in my direction.

"Brittany Pierce." She replied quietly, "what's yours?"

"Santana, Santana Lopez."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters will start off short, but they should be getting longer as the story goes on.<strong>

**I think Santana being the ghost makes a little more sense for this story. She had more room to grow over the course of 100+ years.**

******I know this chapter isn't the best or most exciting but I needed to get the story rolling. Suggestions are more than welcome. I'd actually love them.******


End file.
